spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Henrietta Biggle
Henrietta Biggle is a minor character in South Park: The Stick of Truth and South Park: The Fractured But Whole. She plays a large role in the downloadable content ''From Dusk till Casa Bonita''. Background Henrietta is the only main female member of the Goth Kids. Appearance Henrietta is overweight and has straight medium length dark hair. She wears a black dress, a necklace with a cross attached to it, and black fingerless gloves. She is also seen with a black cigarette pipe, constantly smoking cigarettes off it. In South Park: The Stick of Truth, during the mission Attack the School, a bronze helmet with tiny wings on its sides, a bronze breastplate and a red cape is added to her regular outfit. History In South Park: The Stick of Truth, she is seen hanging out alongside the Goth Kids boys Pete, Firkle and Michael by the alley on the right side of South Park Elementary. The mission Nonconformist will be provided for The New Kid to be undertaken; upon completion she will be added as a friend in Facebook, also she will participate in the mission to lay siege on the school, where The New Kid will be provided access inside by the school's side door. After the mission, she will be seen again at the same spot alongside the Goth Kids boys. In South Park: The Fractured But Whole, Henrietta is always seen inside her own bedroom of her house, also hanging out alongside the Goth Kids boys Pete, Firkle and Michael. A selfie can be taken with her after completing the quest to initiate a black magic spell sourced online by Michael. Apart from that, she plays no further role in the story line. However, in the South Park: The Fractured But Whole DLC From Dusk till Casa Bonita, she plays a more significant role, joining up with The New Kid to take down the Vampire Kids at the Casa Bonita eatery, where she is seen having a meal with her parents; she will be unlocked as a Combat Buddy in the process, also she will be included as a party member for the main storyline in past and future save games. If Henrietta, despite not showing up in the main game cut scenes, is picked anytime for combat she will have dialogue based around the events where the battles take place. This also alludes to character banter between other superheroes rather than just The Coon and Mysterion. However, while she does comment on other characters, only The Coon, Mysterion and Mintberry Crunch will directly talk to her and make comments about her abilities. Abilities Henrietta torments conformist enemies and barely tolerates allies, controlling the battle from afar with a grimoire full of dark heals and darker support powers - In-game character description Henrietta is a ranged combat buddy, having abilities which covers a wide range. She acts as a great party backer, as her abilities provides advantageous buffs to party members or even herself. Henrietta's Satanic Seal ability is one of the best support abilities around, as it gives an attack boost, provides protection and removing any status effects to a targeted member or even herself, providing a massive edge in combat. Her Baleful Blessing ability also provides great support, providing heal to a targeted member or even herself, and a lifesteal attack for further healing if any enemies are within range. Henrietta's Ultimate Ability, Black Mass can be considered one of the most devastating Ultimate abilities among all the party members that can be picked; it is a lifesteal attack that applies damage to all enemies in the battlefield while healing all allies in the process. The downside to her is that she has one of the lowest health bars of any ally, so she's far more likely to be picked off by powerful enemies such as Morgan Freeman fairly quickly. And in trade for her buffing abilities, she lacks the ability to do much damage as two of her abilities don't deal any direct damage at all. * Cigarette Burn - Damage and burns conformists **Range: 3 enemies tiles in horizontal line in front of her **Damage: Moderate **Status Effect: Burning * Satanic Seal - Give Attack Up, Protection, and Cleanse **Range: Any tile in the entire battle field **Damage: None **Status Effect: Player, ally, or herself gain Attack Up, Protection, and removing all the negative Status Effect * Baleful Blessing - Heal target and grant Lifesteal **Range: Any tile in the entire battle field **Damage: None (The Status effect has the damage same as Fire Status Effect) **Status Effect: Heals player, ally, or herself, and gain Baleful Blessing **Other: Baleful Blessing used as a Lifesteal from enemies target to player, ally, or herself as they stand in 8 tiles surrounding position after each turn * Black Mass '-' Ultimate - Damage all enemies and heal allies **Range: The entire battle field **Damage: Moderate to high **Status Effect: Lifesteal (stealing health) from all enemies to all allies, player, and herself Quotes For the complete collection of Henrietta Biggle's quotes, refer to the page Henrietta Biggle/Quotes. Gallery 20180321084322_1.jpg|In-game splash image of Henrietta. 20180321084249_1.jpg|Henrietta seen having dinner with her parents in Casa Bonita. 20180321084302_1.jpg|Henrietta trying to point the difference between her and a Vampire Kid. 20180321084802_1.jpg|In-game notification of Henrietta being available for all saved games. 20180321084804_1.jpg|Henrietta witnessing The New Kid picking up a dropped Vampire Relic. 20180321170342_1.jpg|Henrietta attempting to open the 'Vampire Lair' door with Mysterion and The New Kid. 20180321130452_1.jpg|Henrietta exclaiming when Corey Haim made his appearance. 20180321130607_1.jpg|Henrietta witnessing The New Kid diving off the man-made cliff in Casa Bonita. 20180322010311_1.jpg|Henrietta approaching Karen after Corey Haim is defeated. 20180321095508_1.jpg|Henrietta unlocked as a Combat Buddy. 20180321092819_1.jpg|Henrietta unleashing her Ultimate ability 'Black Mass'. Portrait henrietta.png Trivia * Henrietta is the only combat buddy so far that doesn't have sound effects or special effects being played out when using consumables during battle. * Henrietta's Ultimate ability is the only time so far where the South Park character Satan is seen throughout the entire game. * Henrietta is the second female Party Member, with Call Girl being the first (not counting The New Kid with selected female gender identity). It's also worth noting that Henrietta is the only "authentic" cisgender female buddy, as Call Girl is technically a gender-fluid person. * Despite being a Straight Cisgender female, Henrietta is not immune to the Raisins Girls' Charm (which is based on their looks). This may be suggesting that the Raisins Girls aren't using sexual attraction to make their Charming abilities work. * If Henrietta were to be selected as a combat buddy from the Allies app before Mosquito is unlocked as a combat buddy from the mission Mosquito in a Honey Pot (where the Allies app will be unlocked canonically), she will not appear in the battlefield, however her dialogues can be heard. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters in South Park: The Stick of Truth Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Buddies Category:4th Graders Category:Overweight Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters voiced by Mona Marshall Category:Goths Category:DLC Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole